


Resolve

by Carressa



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Carressa
Summary: Joseph and Robert are spending the night on Joseph's yacht. Joseph has plans for Robert that quickly turn to dust the moment Robert stops being surly and starts being sweet





	Resolve

Joseph loves the sound Robert makes when having Joseph’s cock inside him stops feeling uncomfortable and starts feeling real good. It’s an exhale with a whimper on the tale end that makes the bottom of Joseph’s stomach turn to molten lava. They’re on the yacht, floating where the coast is still visible. Not a person nearby to here how pretty Robert whines when Joseph finishes getting his cock in him. Robert’s crying now. Little frustrated tears that Joseph didn’t even need to tease out of him. 

“What’s the matter Robbie?” Joseph says into Robert’s shoulder. His body is on top of Robert, thumbing at the places where thick rope crisscrosses over Robert’s tan skin. It took time to design something Joseph himself was pleased with. He decided on something that crossed along the top of Robert’s body, locking his arms gently at his sides. The twine of the rope irritates Robert’s nipples until they’re pert and begging for Joseph to nip at them. 

“I’m not getting any younger.” Robert says with his deep, sex-drunk voice. Joseph can’t help but to move after that. A short, tiny thrust that makes the both of them roll their eyes to the backs of there heads. They’re hungry for this. They’re always hungry for this. 

Joseph rocks into Robert’s body, gets up onto his knees so he can look at him better. Robert always looks so sweet like this. Tied up and crying for it. Joseph’s whole body rolls with his thrust. It’s worth the extra effort for the way Robert’s pupils get that much darker. 

“You always take it so nicely, Robbie. So pretty just for me.” Joseph angles his next thrust just right, revels in the way Rob grits his teeth and moans. “Tell me what I told you when we got on the yacht.”

Robert grits his teeth tighter, glares up at Joseph. Joseph rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss the innate stubbornness off Robert’s face. Slow, soft kisses that leave Joseph feeling things that aren’t lust. Whatever disgusting gooey feelings Joseph feels must show on his face because Robert looks up at him with his own knowing amusement and adoration. 

“I’m not going to come tonight.” Robert says. 

“You’re not going to come until what?” Joseph asks. 

“Until you say so.” 

Joseph is hit with another wave of adoration and love for Robert. All that trust just for him. Only for him. Joseph doesn’t waste time getting down to it. He starts up a punishing rhythm that makes both himself and Robert clench against the pleasure of it. Robert moans and tries to shift away from Joseph to get a reprieve. Every time he does Joseph grabs hold of Robert’s hips harder and drags him back toward him. Gives him a few rougher thrusts that each say ‘stay where I put you’. It takes a few tries but Robert gets around to heading the warning. Instead he looks up at Joseph with adoration and lust and takes what Joseph gives him. 

“Joe. _Joey_ —I’m gonna—you gotta—Joey, please—“ 

Joseph can tell Robert is getting close from the way his legs clenched around his hips. He doesn’t slow down. He smiles something wicked at Robert and wraps his hands around Robert’s cock. 

“No. Robbie.”

“Joe, please.”

Joseph feels Robert tense, and tense, and—

“ **No.** Robbie.” Joseph squeezes around Robert’s cock to help stave off his orgasm. He stays perfectly still so he can feel Robert’s ass spasm around him. The warmth and pressure make Joseph feel like he’s drowning in heat. Robert thrashes around the bed, making pillows fall and the frame creak. Joseph lies on top of Robert. He leans into Robert’s ear and growls, “No. Robbie”. Robert groans, but his thrashing slows until he is still and panting. 

“No?” Robert asks. His eyes are already hazing over with something that isn’t lust. It was the fuzzy place he went whenever Joseph brought out the rope. 

“No, sweetheart.” Joseph paints the side of Robert’s temple with kisses. When Robert got like this it was the only time pet names were allowed. Sweetheart, beautiful, love, every one of them sent Robert careening higher into his fuzzy state of bliss. “Are you ready to keep going?”

“Yeah.” The two of them lay like that for a short moment catching their breath. When Joseph is sure he’s ready he rises up onto his knees and thrusts into Robert nice and slow. “Give me a color, gorgeous.” 

Robert pouts and Joseph knows he is doomed. Even Robert’s annoyance was adorable. 

“Green. Like your overly manicured lawn,” Robert slurs. 

“Are you sure you wanna mouth off at me right now, Small?”

“’Mouth off to you any time I damn please. Get movin’.” 

Joseph ignores Robert’s surliness, knows in a bone-deep way that Robert physically can’t help but hide all the warmness at the center of himself with a questionable attitude. 

Joseph takes his time now. He thrusts slowly and gingerly; all the way in then all the way out, until Robert is begging. 

“Joe, _please_. Come on. Joe. **Joey.** ”

Hearing Robert moan his name is doing things to Joseph, but he has plans and will not be swayed away from them. He hits Robert’s prostate with maddeningly slow precision until they’re both dripping with sweat. 

“Robbie,” Joseph growls. “Robbie, sweetheart, gorgeous, why are you crying, baby?”

Robert is crying. Quiet hitching sobs with fat tears the make a few of Robert’s eyelashes clump together. 

“Wanna come.” Robert groans back. “Joey? Can I?”

“Not yet, beautiful.” Robert begging is making Joseph’s insides turn to mush. He doesn’t have the willpower to resist when Robert is wearing his ropes and asking so nicely. 

“But—I’m gonna—I feel it—now?”

“No, baby.” Joseph moves just fast enough now that the quivering in Robert’s thighs turns into something Joseph knows is an incoming orgasm. He takes hold of Robert’s cock, feels his balls tighten and before Robert can tip over the edge he holds onto the base of Robert’s cock. Robert thrashes around and grips hold of the sheets under his fingers. He sobs loudly in a way that sends Joseph’s head spinning. 

“Joey, why? Why can’t I have it?”

Joseph leans down to give Robert another set of sweet, slow kisses. He tries to pour every ounce of love he feels for Robert into them.  
“Joe?” Robert sniffs. 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can I come now?” 

Seeing Robert tied up in his ropes, covered in sweat and sobbing so nicely for him, Joseph can’t find the heart to keep with his plan. His resolve is sand when Robert is this sweet for him.

“Yeah, beautiful. I’ll give you permission. What’s your color and we’ll keep going.”

“Green.” 

Joseph doesn’t open his mouth again in fear that he’ll tell Robert exactly how much he cares about him. He puts all of his effort into nice even, satisfying thrusts that get Robert to make low groans Joseph only ever gets to hear when Robert is good and tired and properly fucked out enough that he loses all sense of what he sounds like. Joseph drinks them in, each punched-out grown is precious. 

“Joey, can I? Can I please?”

“Yes. Go ahead, Robbie.”

Robert doesn’t need to be told twice. Joseph holds Robert’s shaking thighs close to his hips. He watches Robert shout loud enough to remind Joseph why they were doing this on the yacht. His perfect, quiet Robert shouting his name because Joseph drove him to it. He watches Robert’s come shoot across his belly, enough of it that it drips into a thick puddle close to his bellybutton. Robert is barely done coming when Joseph licks at Robert’s come. He wants Robert to taste himself on every kiss Joseph gives him when they’re finished. Joseph waits until Robert is completely finished before coming himself. He watches Robert become fussy with over- stimulation, how a few more tears are forced out because Joseph isn’t kind enough to avoid Robert’s prostate. He comes inside of Robert, thoroughly enjoying the wet, hot feel of his spent leaking out from around his cock. 

“Joe, come here.”

Joseph doesn’t think twice. He crawls over Robert and lies by his side to receive the kiss Robert wants to give him. 

“How are you doing?” Joseph asks. 

“Good. Un-tie me. Wanna hold you.”

Joseph keeps his mouth firmly closed, the word ‘love’ is wedged at the back of his throat and it is taking everything to keep it there. He unties Robert, takes the aloe cream off the nightstand and uses it to massage the circulation back into Robert’s body. He admires the crisscrossed design on Robert’s skin while he does it. When he’s finished he lays back down so Robert can put his arms around him. They snuggle in contented silence. 

“You’re such a push-over.” Robert says. Joseph looks up and is happy to see Robert has come back to himself. Joseph loves it when Robert is pliant and putty in his hands, but he loves Robert with a mischievous glint in his eyes even more. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joseph says.

“You’re a push-over Christiansen. I bat my eyes and begged and little and you rolled right on over.”

“Oh, shut it.”

Joseph holds Robert tighter and presses his lips to the salty skin of Robert’s shoulder to keep them shut.


End file.
